


Ammanettato

by AtobeTezuka



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Alternative universe - police, BL, Bondage, Handcuffs, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 10:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3378908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtobeTezuka/pseuds/AtobeTezuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gli occhi dell’uomo, lo osservavano con una vena perversione, quelle iridi blu lo scrutavano non riuscendo a mascherare il crescente desiderio, quella voglia di fare suo quel suo prigioniero che inerme non sarebbe potuto scappare via dalle sue grinfie.</p>
<p>Partecipa all'ottava edizione del Aomine Daiki/Wakamatsu Kousuke Manette AU!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ammanettato

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: Ammanettato  
> Fandom: Kuroko no Basket  
> Prompt Aomine Daiki/Wakamatsu Kousuke Manette AU!   
> Avvertimenti: OOC  
> Parole : 480

Le strane perversioni di quel poliziotto erano troppo per lui, non poteva tollerale una cosa simile, non quando i suoi polsi erano bloccati con quelle manette che lo legavano all’enorme letto matrimoniale, troppo grande per una persona.  
Gli sembrava impossibile che l'altro potesse avere quelle tendenze, certo lo conosceva da un po' ed aveva sempre intuito che fosse un tipo piuttosto strano, ma mai, nemmeno una volta aveva sospettato che adorasse cose estreme come quelle.   
  
Gli occhi dell’uomo, lo osservavano con una vena perversione, quelle iridi blu lo scrutavano non riuscendo a mascherare il crescente desiderio, quella voglia di fare suo quel suo prigioniero che inerme non sarebbe potuto scappare via dalle sue grinfie.  
«Aomine, liberami subito!» Urlo l’altro cercando di distoglierlo dall'obbiettivo che di era prefissato. Prenderlo lì, su quel letto, con quei piccoli oggetti metallici che limitavano i suoi movimenti e gli impedivano di fuggire, lontano da quel suo collega tanto perverso.  
  
Quando l’aveva invitato in quella casa, mai si sarebbe immaginato quali intenzioni avesse il suo partner di lavoro. Non poteva accettare che Aomine l'avesse ammanettato con oggetti che avrebbero dovuto avere uno scopo ben diverso.  
Era stato troppo per lui.  
«No.» rispose rivolto al biondo.  
Incominciò a baciargli il collo mentre con le mani liberava quel corpo da quell'indumento superfluo per ammirare il bellissimo fisico di Wakamatsu.  
Lo divorava, sbranava, lambiva con quella bocca ogni centimetro di quella pelle, che fremente di desiderio si accaldava al suo tocco facendogli avvertire quelle reazioni involontarie, che sfociarono in un'erezione dura come il marmo.  
Lo succhiava, leccava fino a che quell'enorme asta, talmente dura da essere scambista per roccia, non sì afflosciò dopo quell’intenso orgasmo.  
"Aomine..." sussurrava il collega in preda all'enorme ardore che l'altro era stato in grado di fargli provare.  
  
Lo baciò con passione, su quelle labbra invitanti che chiamavano il suo nome con una voce tanto sensuale, per poi farlo completamente suo penetrandolo e facendogli provare il più intenso dei piaceri.  
Aomine rimase stregato gemiti che Wakamatsu non era riuscito a trattenere e del modo sensuale con cui aveva continuato a sussurrare il suo nome, rimanendo sempre più vittima del desiderio che prendeva sempre pi il controllo sulle sue capacità  
«A quanto pare ti è piaciuto... » costatò vedendo le reazioni che aveva avuto.  
"Zitto!" Urlò rivolto all'altro che a quel punto liberò il partner che aveva sempre desiderato  
"Ti ho soddisfatto?" sussurrò all’orecchio di quest’ultimo mordendone il lobo.  
  
Cos'avrebbero pensato i loro colleghi nel sapere come l'altro era solito usare i materiali in dotazione in maniera così poco consona?  
Wakamatsu non sapeva rispondere e nemmeno voleva saperla.  
Non avrebbe mai fatto parola con nessuno di quell’accaduto, sarebbe demoralizzante ammettere che una cosa del genere in fondo gli fosse piaciuto, e di certo non avrebbe rivelato ad anime viva, nemmeno ad Aomine, quel segreto che si sarebbe tenuto tutto per se per il resto della vita.


End file.
